Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Raven's Secret
Summary: ON HIATUS Beast Boy is kidnapped and all Hell breaks loose. BBxRae...a trace of StarxRob


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…but if I did Starfire and Robin would be kissing every freaking day, Beast Boy and Raven would never get out of sight of each other, and Cyborg would have brought Sarasim back to the future with him and they would be dating!!!!!

Okay, I'm calm.

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Chapter 1**

Lightning lashed out at the giant T, immediately followed by intimidating thunder. Inside, the five Titans were doing their best to sleep. Robin had his head covered with two pillows. Raven was silently meditating, struggling to wait out the storm. Starfire paced back and forth, worrying that Earth was in danger. Beast Boy was snoring loudly, taking no notice of the storm. Cyborg too, had no trouble sleeping, but that was because he was in sleep mode.

Raven's eyelids whisked open. She was sure she heard someone. Quietly, she snuck towards her door and called out. When no one answered, she went on a search, floating above the ground so as not to disturb her friends. When no sign of an intruder revealed itself to her, she slowly hovered back to her room and continued meditating.

The next morning, a blinding ray of light burst into each room of the Tower. Four of the Titans assembled in the kitchen, getting ready for breakfast. It was no surprise Beast Boy didn't come down…he wasn't much of a morning person.

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and Starfire grew worried. Lunch passed, and the alien girl had waited long enough. She flew to her green friend's room, curious as to why he had missed his favorite meal of the day. Softly she rapped on the door.

"Good morning friend! Please, I wish for you to join me in the consumption of the cream of ice." She began to knock louder, thinking she had not woken him. "Beast Boy? You are in there, are you not?"

She opened the door, and bravely wandered inside. Her friend was not on his bed, nor anywhere else. There was, however, silver strands of hair covering the room like melting snow. The window was shattered, and Starfire screamed.

Robin, along with the other two titans, rushed to her aid.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" He demanded.

"It is Beast Boy! He is gone!" She wailed.

The four friends split up, searching for their missing friend.

"He's not in the basement!" Raven called.

"And he isn't in the bathroom either." Cyborg sighed with relief.

"He is not in the training room." Starfire said.

"And he isn't outside. Where could he be?" Robin pondered the situation. "Starfire, you search for clues in Beast Boy's room. Raven, you and Cyborg search the city. I will check underground."

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

A moan escaped the bruised and battered body. A green hand slid to his head, inspecting the bandage tightly wrapped around it. _What happened last night? _He thought. The teenager rolled over, his eyes inspecting the world around him. There was a small window in the far right corner, letting in a hint of light. Random things, from chains to barrels lined the walls. _Huh, looks a lot like my room._ Beast Boy joked. The place was a wreck, and the silence was suffocating.

"Good morning dear." A soft voice cooed from above. Beast Boy rolled over to face a large staircase and a beautiful girl walking down it. Never-ending shivers raced up his spine: this girl was trouble.

"Uh…yah…who are you, and where am I?" The changeling asked.

"Why, you are in my home, and you need not know my name just yet. You can think of me as your new owner."

As the maiden slowly traveled down the stairs, Beast Boy inspected her. She had long, flowing white hair that covered her back entirely. Her eyes were deep pools of black, and were tainted with hate and vice. She was thin, and even more pale than Raven. Her dress, like her body, was short. It was blood red with black trim. The hemming reached to mid-thigh, and was strapless.

"Listen, I don't know what you want with me, but I have been someone's 'pet' once and I didn't like it. I am certainly not trying it again." The boy retaliated.

"Silly you. You aren't _trying_ anything. You are going to be my doll. If you do not do as I command, your friends will be killed, and you will be forced to watch. Even better, they will think it is you who is killing them." The pale girl laughed. Her giggle was hardly audible, and sounded like Starfire's with the volume turned down.

Beast Boy stared at her in horror. She couldn't do that. He wouldn't let her.

"You will not touch them." He declared.

"Especially your precious Raven, I assume? Perhaps I should destroy _her_ now, just to make sure you don't have the will to leave."

"If you lay a hand on her…"

"Oh I would do no such thing. Hands-on is so…dirty. I prefer to use my talents. They are so much more convenient, and quite fun. Care for a demonstration?" The mysterious kidnapper turned her head to face a large barrel next to her. She winked, and it exploded. Black eyes then moved to a new target: a set of chains dangling below the window. Winking again, the chains melted into a pool of grey liquid right before Beast Boy's eyes.

"And those are just inanimate objects. Think about what I could do to your girlfriend. The possibilities are endless."

Green eyes widened in horror. The only thing he could do in response was shake and lower his head in submission.

"I am assuming you will comply with me?" Beast Boy nodded. "Good boy. Now that you have learned your place, time for some fun. We will start out small. I need you to get this…"

* * *

"Hey B! Can you hear me?" Cyborg called. He jumped back in the T-Car and flipped open his communicator. "Raven, any sign of him?"

"No, nothing." She replied in her usual emotionless way.

"Robin, how about you?" Cyborg radioed him.

"There is no sign of him down…"

"Wait!" The boy on the surface interrupted. "I have his signal. It's weak, but it's there."

"Track him! I will catch up with you."

"Will do."

The team (or what was left of it) raced to the alley where B.B.'s locator was leading them. They traced it to a garbage can, where it was sitting in plain view."Please," Starfire begged. "I wish to know where our friend is now."

"So do I Star." The Boy Wonder hugged her tightly. "So do I."

* * *

"Oh no. You are crazy if you think I would do that!" Beast Boy fumed with anger.

"And you are crazy if you think I am kidding." She replied coolly.

"Why in the world would I break into the Tower?"

"Because your friends' lives are at stake, that's why. And besides, it's not like you would hurt them by borrowing this little item. And you may just learn something."

"Like what?" The green boy spat.

"Like…if they are out searching for you."

Beast Boy quieted. Of course they were searching for him, they would notice he was gone…wouldn't they? And they cared about him, didn't they? He thought for a moment. They _did_ always seem annoyed with him…he knew he talked too much. And he never was much good in battle; he just got in the way. Maybe they didn't care about whether he was gone or not.

"You and I, Beast Boy, are a lot alike." She whispered in his ear. She was on one knee, resting beside him.

"How?" He asked quietly.  
"Well, we are both misunderstood for one. And neither of us was ever taken seriously by our…friends." The girl scowled at the "F" word. "We both could be very destructive, if given the chance. And we are both cute."

His head snapped up. "You think I'm cute?" He shook his head. "My friends take me seriously!"

"Sure they did. When did they ever listen to one of your plans? When did they believe you on something important…like when you couldn't remember the battle in the sewer against Adonis?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. She was right; they never listened to his plans, and they refused to believe him when he claimed he would never hurt Raven…his precious Raven.

"Now, are you going to do me the favor I asked of you?" She asked sadistically.

"Yes." He replied.

* * *

The Titans had just returned home after searching all day with no sign of Beast Boy. Starfire slumped on the couch, remembering all the fun they had had together. Robin sat beside her and turned on the TV in an attempt to distract himself. Raven, feeling the most pain, rushed to her room to meditate. Cyborg too left, deciding to tune up the T Car.

Starfire jumped at a tap on the window. Out of sight, a shadow of a hawk quickly morphed into a hummingbird, flying towards the roof. Its mind reeled with anger…the girl had been right. They weren't looking for him at all. Instead, they were watching TV!

"Friend Beast Boy?" She cried with delight. "Is that you?"

Robin and his friend rushed to the window. The only thing they saw was the rocky shore and crashing waves below.

"Don't worry Star. He will come back." Robin assured her.

"I do hope so friend Robin. I am the sad." A soft tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

_Why did I have to wash those damn windows?_ The bird thought. It fluttered to the roof, and then morphed into a boy. Beast Boy slowly strode towards the side of the Tower that would lead him to the Evidence Room. He pulled out a miniature blow torch the strange girl had given him out of a pocket in his uniform. He morphed into an eagle, the mini machine in his talon.

He reached the window easily enough. Hanging on to the window sill, he quickly changed into a spider monkey, using the torch to create a small hole in the window. Loosing his grip, the boy transformed into a fly, soaring through the hole.

The changeling searched the room in earnest. He had to find the item quickly. He no longer worried much about the consequences of displeasing his new friend…he just wanted to get out of the former home as fast as possible.

In his hurry, he spun around and knocked over Control Freak's remote…er…one of them anyway. He was about to yelp in surprise, but stopped himself. He knew that someone had heard the racket, and would be up here soon. He noticed the prize he was searching for hanging on the wall. Hurryingly he snatched the mystical staff and escaped through the hole in the window, just moments before Robin and Cyborg burst into the room.

* * *

"Yo, what happened?" Cyborg demanded.

"Not sure…wait…Control Freak's remote!" Robin declared, when he saw the metal controller on the floor, its glass box shattered on the ground.

"Look, that old staff you had is gone." The half robot pointed out.

"What?!" Robin screeched. "Do you know what someone could do with that thing? I knew we shouldn't have put windows in here!"

"Whoa, chill man. It's just a stupid stick."

"You don't understand, with that staff, a person could increase his or her power nearly one-hundred fold." Robin was shaking with fury. He had destroyed the previous owner of the staff years ago, and besides her and him, no one knew about it. So how did someone know to take it?

* * *

Beast Boy rushed back to the girl's home. As he held the staff, he felt his power increase. He brushed it off as an adrenaline rush and continued towards his destination. When he reached the small building moments later, he presented the staff to her.

"Nice job." She smiled. When she took the rod from his hands, he immediately felt his power decrease.

"Might I ask…what is that thing anyway?"

"It is my old staff, hand crafted by me, for me. It increases my power by about 94. It isn't too much, I know, but I can fix that.

Anyway, with it, I can do whatever I wish." She chuckled, remembering all the worlds she had conquered with her precious possession…that is…until _Robin_ came along. She had no idea how this little green…thing, could have been friends with such a creature, and was satisfied with herself for pulling them apart so quickly.

Beast Boy's green eyes grew in terror. She could do anything…even destroy Jump City. What had he done?

**

* * *

Bah, short, I know. I will try my best to fix that. Please review. Constructive criticism is accepted (but don't say it's too short). No flames.**


End file.
